Miss Caprice
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Gabrielle, elle ne s'en est jamais remise, de la Grande Bataille et tout le reste. Ça lui fait trop mal, ça l'empêche de dormir, ça la prend aux tripes dès qu'elle laisse son esprit divaguer. Et là, il y a cet imbécile de Théo qui vient mettre son nez dans ses affaires et commence à se préoccuper d'elle. […] Elle respire à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis six ans.


Hey !

Voici un petit OS sur deux persos qui ne sont pas très répandus : Gabrielle et Théodore. J'avais vraiment envie de travailler sur la première et le second s'est imposé à mon esprit... ;)

Sinon, dans ce texte, je triche un peu et on va dire que **la guerre a duré plusieurs années**. Combien ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, assez pour que Gabrielle y ait participé... (la chronologie n'est décidément pas un truc que je maîtrise... XD).

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez so enjoy ! :D

**Diaclaimer** **:** Jo' owns all ! (Je ne sais pas si c'est très anglais...)

* * *

Miss Caprice

Doucement, elle descend dans le salon avant de sortir de la Cabane aux Coquillages.

Les embruns de l'océan effleurent son nez, une petite brise nocturne soulève ses cheveux.

Elle s'approche du bord de la falaise et s'assoit, les pieds dans le vide. L'air n'est pas trop froid, elle se sent bien avec sa petite nuisette.

Gabrielle ne dors plus depuis six ans. Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle entend des pas dans l'herbe, sent la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

C'est sûrement sa sœur ou bien un des frères Weasley.

Mais, au final, ça lui est égal. Elle ne veut pas voir le visage de ce téméraire, elle veut juste contempler les vagues qui s'échoue contre la pierre, violement. Elle ne se lasse pas de ce spectacle et ne veut plus avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

Elle a besoin d'être seule, face à la métaphore de son esprit. Un chaos indicible.

« Tu as l'intention de m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

La française reconnait cette voix, un certain Théodore Pott ou Sott, se souvient-elle.

Un des nombreux invités de sa sœur pour le lendemain soir. _Un Lâche_, avait sifflé Ron entre ses dents lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu.

Les Lâches, ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas pris parti durant la guerre, ceux qui ont voulu se retrouver du bon côté de la barrière, qu'importe l'issue des combats. Ceux qui, au final ont le plus perdu. Ils demeurent dans une société qui ne les acceptera sûrement jamais.

« Merlin ! Les français ne savent donc pas parler ?! »s'exclame le jeune homme, taquin.

Gabrielle relève la tête et le dévisage, furieuse.

« Et les Anglais ne savent-ils pas se taire ?! »

Il commence à rire, son accent l'amuse. Cette façon qu'elle a de ne pas prononcer les « H » et de remplacer les « Th–» par « Z– » est trop comique.

Gabrielle se vexe, Théo cesse de s'esclaffer.

« Fais pas la tête Blondinette ! »

Ce surnom est ridicule, il arrache un sourire à la jeune fille.

Le silence revient, on n'entend plus que l'écho de la mer. Ça ressemble à une litanie sans fin, à un chant ancestral immuable.

« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? » demande soudain le brun.

Gabrielle ne dit rien.

Elle ne sait pas trop de quoi elle a peur. De la Guerre, des morts, des hurlements, de dormir…

Mais elle ne veut pas se confier à cet homme.

« Et toi ? » rétorque-t-elle sans donner de réponse.

Il sourit face à l'esquive.

« De n'être plus que le Lâche pour tout le monde et de me faire attaquer par une tribu de roux. »

Cette fois, elle rit vraiment, d'un doux rire cristallin.

Gabrielle n'aime pas trop les Weasley, trop nombreux, trop bruyants, trop _roux_.

Théo sourit, ça lui fait plaisir de la voir insouciante.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, il ne l'a pas vu se mêler aux autres, en toute légèreté. Elle reste en retrait, ne parlant que pour des banalités, gardant la tête baissée et le sourire caché. Et Fleur pince ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la voit comme ça, marginale. Fleur aime l'ordre.

Ils restent ainsi, silencieux.

A l'horizon, se soleil se lève.

Théo part.

Gabrielle continue l'observation de l'eau contre les récifs, obstinée.

oO0Oo

Lorsqu'elle rentre prendre son petit déjeuner, la première personne que voit Gabrielle est Théo. Il est là, une tasse de café devant lui, le journal entre les mains. Il relève la tête du quotidien et lui sourit. Gabrielle tente de lui rendre la pareille mais échoue, une grimace contrite entre les lèvres.

Puis elle embrasse sa sœur et se sert un verre d'eau.

Elle n'aime pas le café, ni le thé ni quelque autre boisson le matin elle ne peut avaler que de l'eau.

Comme chaque jour, Fleur lui propose des toasts et immanquablement, elle refuse l'offre. _Même pas une tranche de bacon ? Non, merci, ça ira…_

Puis Fleur annonce qu'elle va prendre sa douche, _tant que les monstres dorment encore_…

Ils ne sont plus que deux dans la cuisine. Gabrielle se ressert un verre d'eau, Théo pose son canard et boit une gorgée de café. Bien noir, sans sucre.

« Tu as dormi ? »

D'ordinaire, la jeune fille aurait dit que oui, comme une masse, elle s'est bien reposée. Mais là, elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir.

« Non. »

Un silence passe, elle fixant son eau et Théo la regardant.

Elle n'aime pas cette situation. Et ce Théo commence à l'agacer maintenant.

Elle se lève brusquement et quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Théo sourit.

oO0Oo

La fête bat son plein, tout le monde félicite les mariés. _Dix ans d'une union inébranlable, tout de même_…

Gabrielle reste dans son coin, imperméable à cette euphorie pourtant générale. Dans sa petite robe bleue, elle reste assise sur une chaise, à l'écart.

Toute cette frivolité l'excède. Ils dansent comme s'ils vivaient dans le meilleur des mondes, que tous les invités s'étaient tous retrouvés après dix ans d'une vie douce et agréable. Ça l'écœure. La moitié des invités est morte et il a fallu en inviter de nouveaux pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop facilement. Ridicule.

La chaise à côté de la sienne racle le sol.

« Alors, Miss Caprice, on ne veut pas danser ?

–– Lâche-moi ! », éclate-t-elle.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Elle ne supporte plus cet homme qui se moque tout le temps d'elle. Qu'il la laisse tranquille avec ses questions ! Et pareil pour Fleur et sa fichue bienséance !

Elle sort rageusement du chapiteau installé pour l'occasion de toute manière elle y étouffe.

Elle s'éloigne et, progressivement, elle n'entend plus que les basses.

Puis, plus rien. Juste la mer, les vagues, cette puissance qui semble flotter dans l'air à chaque heurt entre la roche millénaire et les vagues éternelles.

Elle se rassoit au bord de l'escarpement, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

L'écume laisse de longues traces opalescentes dans la nuit, sa blancheur rivalisant avec celle de la Lune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Miss Caprice ? »

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle n'en sait rien… Elle a le sentiment de perdre pied, de ne plus trop réussir à se contrôler : elle est en train d'imploser.

En fait, c'est l'indifférence tolérée et encouragée qui la tue, cette obsession qu'ils ont tous à faire _comme si de rien n'était_.

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de morts, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de pleurs.

Parce que Gabrielle, elle ne s'en est jamais remise, de la Grande Bataille et tout le reste. Ça lui fait trop mal, ça l'empêche de dormir, ça la prend aux tripes dès qu'elle laisse son esprit divaguer.

Elle se hait de continuer à vivre, à manger, à respirer en toute liberté. Elle se trouve égoïste.

Alors elle n'a pas réussi à faire comme tous les autres, elle n'a pas réussi à trouver un mari, à construire une famille et à s'épanouir dans une vie tranquille et stable.

Elle a enchaîné les aventures d'un soir, n'a jamais vécu plus de trois mois au même endroit, a fui la famille et exclu les amis, le tout sous l'air pincé de sa sœur.

Et là, il y a cet imbécile de Théo qui vient mettre son nez dans ses affaires et commence à se préoccuper d'elle.

Ça la bouleverse.

Tout ce qu'elle a construit en six ans lui apparait comme un château de carte prêt à s'effondrer.

Et maintenant, elle pleure. Des sanglots secouent ses épaules et font couler son maquillage en de longues trainées noires. Ses yeux et ses joues rougissent et elle devient horrible Fleur le lui disait toujours lorsqu'elles étaient petites. _Ne pleure pas Gabrielle, ton visage devient tout cramoisi et bouffi_…

Mais le pire, l'humiliation, c'est sûrement que ça arrive devant Théo. Elle a honte.

C'est la première fois qu'elle pleure en six ans.

C'est étrange, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce que ça faisait, de se laisser aller, d' « ouvrir les vannes » et de ne plus se soucier d'autre chose que de son malheur. Passé l'embarras, ça la soulage.

Les larmes lavent le temps, lavent la rancœur et la peine.

Et il lui serre la main.

Ce n'est presque rien, juste un petit geste, mais elle a l'impression qu'il vient de lui insuffler une bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle respire à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis six ans.

oO0Oo

Gabrielle ouvre les yeux et la première chose qui la frappe, c'est le bruit. Elle entend la mer. Ensuite, c'est la veste de smoking qui la recouvre. Ce n'est pas très chaud, juste assez pour la protéger de la rosée matinale. Enfin, c'est le bras qui encercle sa taille.

Elle ne se souvenait plus s'être endormie sur la falaise. Avec Théo.

Il dort encore, elle tente de s'extirper sans le réveiller. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle descend sur la plage.

Elle enlève ses petits escarpins et apprécie la sensation douce de ses pieds massés par le sable humide.

Elle s'approche de l'eau et trempe un orteil. Elle est froide, glaciale même. Elle s'y avance tout de même, par défi à sa raison. Et puis, elle l'apprécie aussi, cette morsure contre ses chevilles. Ça la rassure, au moins elle est vivante.

Elle reste comme ça, juste aux prémices de l'océan. Dix minutes, une heure peut-être. Elle perd toute notion.

Lorsqu'elle retourne sur la grève, il est là. Assis sur le sable sec, les cheveux ébouriffés et un petit sourire suspendu aux lèvres. Elle le rejoint. Il lui passe la veste sur les épaules alors qu'elle commence à frissonner.

Le soleil se hisse lentement et le ciel est rose, libre des nuages.

Au loin, il n'y a rien. Pas la France, Pas l'Espagne, pas les Etats-Unis. Juste l'étendue bleue, plus apaisante qu'angoissante.

Pour une fois, c'est elle qui brise le silence.

« Elle est froide. »

Et Théo commence à rire. Et Gabrielle le rejoint, parce que cette phrase n'avait aucun intérêt, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir et parce que c'est entièrement malvenu dans ce contexte.

Et ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter, leurs côtes leurs font mal. Mais Gabrielle n'a pas ri ainsi depuis tant de temps qu'il lui est impossible de cesser. Elle sent son visage se dérider.

Théo entend son rire, son magnifique rire. Il est splendide, tellement vrai, tellement sincère innocent et pur. Elle lui parait revivre entre deux éclats.

Rien ne semble plus pouvoir les interrompre. Ils sont invincibles au milieu de cette allégresse.

Puis, lorsque le silence revient, Gabrielle garde les lèvres étirées en un rayonnant sourire.

oO0Oo

«Vous étiez où ? demande Fleur alors qu'ils prennent place à table.

–– On est allé prendre l'air » répond sa sœur, ennuyée.

La maîtresse de maison considère leurs tenues identiques à la veille, leurs cheveux mal coiffés et leurs joues rougies par l'air de la mer. Encore ce visage pincé, Gabrielle le lui ferait bien avaler.

Théo prend un café et un pancake, Gabrielle un verre de jus d'orange et un croissant. La tablée toute entière la dévisage. Elle tente de les ignorer tandis que son voisin arbore un sourire narquois.

Ses pleurs, sa nuit, la mer ou sa crise de bonne humeur lui ont donné faim et, pour la première fois depuis six ans, la jeune fille prend un vrai petit-déjeuner.

C'est insignifiant, le petit-déjeuner. Et pourtant, le petit-déjeuner de Gabrielle Delacour apparait ce jour-là comme spécial. Elle est de retour, la Belle s'est enfin réveillée.

Les discussions reprennent doucement, chacun commentant la soirée de la veille. La blonde tente de s'y intéresser, en vain.

Elle joue avec les miettes de sa viennoiserie, faute de mieux.

Elle voit Théo se lever et, sans savoir pourquoi, le suit.

Pour la deuxième fois du repas, la tablée la dévisage. Fleur lève les yeux au ciel.

oO0Oo

« Tu pars quand ? »

C'est Gabrielle qui a posé la question. Ils sont allongés dans l'herbe du petit jardin et elle s'amuse à repérer des formes dans les nuages qui les survolent, tranquilles.

« Ce soir. »

Elle sent son cœur se serrer.

« Ça t'intéresse, Miss Caprice ? »

Il ne l'appelle plus que comme ça maintenant et ça la fait sourire.

Elle ne répond pas.

Bien sûr que oui, ça l'intéresse et il le sait très bien. Elle n'a pas envie de le voir partir, elle veut continuer à rire, égoïstement. Et puis, elle l'aime bien aussi… Enfin, un peu…

oO0Oo

La plupart des invités est partie et il reste plus que Bill, Fleur, les trois enfants, Gabrielle et Théo. Théo qui s'apprête à partir.

Il embrasse Victoire, Dominique et Louis, sert la main à Bill et remercie Fleur. Il ne reste plus que Gabrielle.

Ils se regardent, sans trop savoir quoi faire. La jeune fille a un sourire plaqué sur le visage, le même que sur la plage il ne l'a pas quittée.

On entend la mer, encore. Au loin, le soleil décline tandis que tout se teinte d'une délicate nuance orangée. Il fait chaud, comme le premier soir.

Alors, Gabrielle s'approche de Théo, se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds et dépose un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir, Miss Caprice… » souffle le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Et Gabrielle reste face à la mer, en souriant.

Sûrement va-t-elle pouvoir dormir cette nuit encore…

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai vraiment tenté de placer une certaine candeur dans cette romance platonique. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est réussi...

Toujours est-il que j'accepte toujours les reviews et même que j'y réponds ! Si si... ;)

Bonne lecture et/ou écriture ! :D


End file.
